A Dog and her Girl
by salty-sweetheart112
Summary: When an abused dog is found by an empathetic girl, there's no telling what adventures they'll have together. Loosley based around A Dog's Journey by W. Bruce Cameron and A Dog's Purpose. The rating may change after later chapters.
1. Rescued from Torture

**Hello, this is my story! Please enjoy and hopefully there will be more chapters. Review please!**

I was still chained to the post at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I was shivering from cold, and from fear. I hoped that my owners would come home late, like they did every day. All they did was hit and kick me, and they didn't feed me much. I guess I might as well tell you a bit about myself. I am a female golden retriever purebred. My mother gave birth to me and my siblings in a street alley. A woman found us and decided to sell us for $3 apiece. I thought it was a scam, but of course, I couldn't talk. I got sold to a lady and her boyfriend. Her name was Glynda and his was Matt. They were nice to me at first, but then I started getting chained to the post. A lot. Pretty soon, my whole life was becoming the post. As I sat there, the seasons passed on, year after year, until I lost count. Staring at the same old view of their polluted yard. I was still young, but a quarter of my life has been wasted to cruelty. All of a sudden, I heard voices and footsteps, so I cowered behind the post, prepared for the blows that were sure to come. But instead, it wasn't my owners. "Look! I think she's back here!" yelled a boy in a plaid jacket. He walked into the yard, followed by a girl in a blue sweater. I growled at them. Who sent these people to hurt me? "Oh you poor thing!" exclaimed the girl after she saw me. "What are we going to do with her?" asked the boy. The girl stood there, staring at me, for a moment. She cocked her head, so I did the same. She laughed. "I want to keep her." "I don't think you're mom's going to be too happy about that," said the boy. I barked, as if saying that I wanted to go with her. She seemed nice. They slowly took a step towards me, so I growled. They couldn't come any closer. The boy shared a glance with the girl. She kneeled down and placed a treat on the ground. I leaned forward and sniffed it. It smelled good. But then I realized that I was still chained, and my collar choked me. So I just sat there, looking sad, and whined. "Do you want me to get rid of the leash?" she asked. I barked. "You're going to have to trust me." She took a step forward. This time I didn't growl. I wanted that treat. She slowly took another step, and another, and another. Pretty soon. She was standing next to me with a pair of clippers in her hands. The fur on the back of my neck bristled. Was she going to hurt me with the clippers? I'll just have to trust her. She took the clippers and snipped off the piece of metal latching the chain to the post. I ran happily to the treat, because I was finally free again. I ate it up, then looked at her, expecting more. She just laughed and reached her hands out to me. I looked at her warily, then jumped into them. I think we were going to her house!

 **Okay, hopefully you enjoyed that. There will be more chapters coming, but you might have to wait awhile. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Keep and Clean up

**Hey guys! Hopefully, you liked the last chapter so here's one more. Sorry that it's kind of late; I got a new phone and visited my grandpa so yeah. Busy days! Anyways, reader of the week is FictionWriter91 for reviewing me ever so kindly. Read and review!**

We hopped into a large, round vehicle. I soon found out that it was called a car. The ride was smooth and long. And it's really fun, hanging your face out of the window and letting the wind blow your tongue around. It moves really fast. When we stopped, the girl opened the door for me. I bounded right out and faced a big, grey building. I felt kind of sad, because for some reason, I was expecting a marble palace with a moat around it or something. But I was still happy. I had a home, and someone that loved me. I was finally free. I gingerly stepped up the cracked cement driveway, with the girl by my side. "Okay, okay. Please don't get mad, mom, please don't get mad," she said, taking deep breaths. I don't know what all of the fuss was about. If someone could raise somebody as nice as the girl, then they must be amazing. Besides, I smelled lasagna, its odours wafting out of the open windows and doors. We padded up the steps to the wraparound porch. The girl took out a silver key and unlocked the door. "Wait here," she said, and she disappeared inside the house. I sat down, disappointed. I was really hungry for lasagna. I heard some yelling inside, then she came back out and picked me up. We walked (or rather, she walked) inside, then she closed the door behind us. She took me into a room with three couches and a big window. A woman was sitting on one of the couches. She looked almost exactly like the girl, with long brown hair and green eyes, except older. "Sit," she orders, and I jump out of the girl's arms and onto the floor. The girl takes a seat on one of the couches. The woman takes a deep breath. "You can keep her… for now," she says. I wag my tail and jump up and down. "Really? Oh thank you, mom! Thank you!" says the girl, and she throws her arms around the woman hugging her tightly. "You know that you will have to feed it and walk it and pick up after it…" "Yes, yes, I know." The girl laughs, then she comes and picks me up, taking me outside. "C'mon girl. You need a bath."

The backyard lawn is fresh green, despite it being the middle of autumn. She sets me down on the grass and gets a large tub, the garden hose and some shampoo. She taps the bottom of the tub, motioning for me to jump in. I do so, and I realise that it's a huge tub. Almost taller than me! She turns on the hose and douses me with water. It is fresh and cold. I never got to swim at my old house. They barely gave me enough water to drink! Then, she takes the shampoo and gently rubs it into my thick brown coat of fur, working up a lather. It feels like a massage. She talks to me as she works. "You know, my name is Abby," she says, "which means, we're going to need a name for you. How about Marshmallow?" I make a face, and she laughs. "Okay, cross that off of the list. What do you think about… Chocolate?" Better, but that still doesn't seem right to me. "Oh, I know! Brownie!" I wag my tail vigorously at that. It thumps against the side of the tub. Perfect name for me. At Glynda and Matt's house, they just called me 'dog'. After she finishes with the shampoo, she covers me with water again, then dries me off. She's just about to run into the house to grab a brush when I smell it. Something burning. Smoke.

 **Okay, hoped you liked that chapter (and the cliffhanger!). I know that this book seems kind of simple but hey; it's from a dog's point of view. And dogs don't have very complex thoughts. Also apologizing for calling Abby 'The Girl' for most of the chapter, but I couldn't find an appropriate time to say her name. Please review!**


	3. Never Play with Fire

**Hello everybody, welcome back. I would just like to say that I IMMENSLY appreciate you reviewing/following me or even just reading my story. Please enjoy. And FictionWriter91, don't worry. I won't end the story that soon, now will I?**

I bark as loud as I possibly can, trying to warn Abby about the fire. But she just laughs. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Doesn't she see the smoke? Can't she smell it? I chase after her and bite her long, flowery dress. A piece tears off in my mouth. "Bad dog! What are you…" she says. Then she notices it. Instead of the aroma of cooking lasagna drifting out of the windows, there is smoke. Black, billowing smoke, that's gathering just outside of the big window. "My mom is still in there. I have to help her!" She starts to run towards the house, but I jump in front of her and bark. I can't let her go in there. She'll die. And I can't let my best friend die. "You're- You're right. I should call 911," she decides. I bark at her again. Happy that she understood me. "Hello, 911? Yes there's a fire…" she says, but I tune out to the rest of her conversation. Then it hits me. I have to save her mother. If I don't, maybe she'll die, and Abby would be miserable. I run at top speed towards the house, determined to help. "Brownie? No!" Abby drops her phone and runs after me. I enter the house. The acrid stench of burnt wood fills my lungs and makes me cough. "Help! Help! Somebody please help me!" says a faraway voice. I run in that direction. "Brownie! No!" yells Abby. But have to help her mother. I have to save her. I am so close to finding her when I hear a crash behind me. I turn to see that a piece of the ceiling, engulfed in flames, is blocking Abby's path. I bark, as if to say, _I got this._ Then, I continue running toward the weak voice screaming for help. I cautiously enter the room that I can smell her mother from. She is sitting in the corner by a window, desperately trying to pry it open. "Dog? What are you doing here?" she asks. I respond by running and hurling myself at the window. It breaks, and glass shatters all around me as I land on their green lawn. Abby's mom looks confused for a moment, then jumps out. "Good dog. Where's Abby?" she asks. And then I remember. I almost forgot about her! I run back to the window and jump through it, searching the burning house for my best friend. I can sort of smell Abby, but it's getting harder to do so through all of the smoke. I run back to the place where I saw her last. The piece of ceiling is still there, burning brighter than ever. I bark, but it hurts my lungs thick with smoke. "Brownie?" coughs Abby. "You have to get out of here!" I vigorously search for a place to get in, to help her. Finally, I spot it. A hole just big enough for me to slip through. I crawl under the chunk of burning wood, and it slightly scrapes my back, shaving off a little bit of my fur. On the other side, I see Abby in the middle of a ring of fire, with a blackened face and burnt sundress. I rip some pieces off of her dress and place them on her hands, silently telling her to wrap the fabric around them. She does this and coughs again. I lean myself up against the burning piece of house and push with all of my might. "Brownie! You're burning your fur!" exclaims Abby, but I continue. She starts to help, using her cloth-wrapped hands so she doesn't burn herself. We finally flip the wood over, a big enough space for Abby to get through. Exhausted from such a feat, I collapse to the crumbling ground.

 **Okay, hoped you like that. I was wondering how long you want me to make this story. Please review me and tell me if you would like me to include a lot more shenanigans with Brownie, because I have lots in mind. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. You Can't take Away the Pain

**Sorry about the super late update and the major cliffhanger last chapter. I got a new bookshelf, and then we had to assemble it, blah blah blah. Like I said in my profile, I try to upload one chapter to the stories with the most popularity each day, but sometimes it doesn't work out. Read, review and enjoy!**

"Brownie? Brownie!" says Abby. I run happily towards her, but suddenly, ring of fire spreads around her and I jump back. I watch helplessly as she becomes engulfed in flames. Two soft, warm hands picking me up knocks me out of my dreams. "Shhh, Brownie, it's okay," Abby whispers to me, and I immediately calm down. It was only a dream. I dare to open my eyes and take a peek out of them. I am in a clean, white room. Abby is holding me while lying on a lumpy bed. Her arm is attached to a beeping machine with a clear cord. I stare at the cord uneasily. This can't be good. "Don't worry, we're only in the hospital. And I'll be fine," Abby says, reading my thoughts. "And I'll be out of here as soon as they patch me up." A man in a long white lab coat walks into the room. He is holding a clipboard. He nods at Abby. And she says, "Okay, Brownie, you have to leave now. This doctor is going to bandage my burns." I look at her worriedly one last time, then I jump off the bed and walk towards the waiting area where Abby's mom was sitting. I jumped up into her lap, and, for some reason, she looked surprised. Then she settled down with the fact that a dog was sitting on her. As you already know, Abby never got to finish her makeover on me because of the fire. "Good doggie," she said quietly, gently stroking my fur. "What did Abby call you again? Brownie, right. Well, I bet she hasn't told you my name. It's Laura." Finally, I knew the woman's name. I found it quite rude to refer to her as 'Abby's mom'. She sighed. "You saved Abby's life, you know. If it wasn't for you, Abby and I would be dead." I looked at her funny. I knew that I had saved her, but Abby was still hurt. "What I mean to say is, thank you," Laura continued. "For saving us." She looked into the distance thoughtfully. "But now, we don't have a home. I don't know where to go next. We got lots of insurance money, but nothing will be quite the same as that house." I barked in agreement. It had a big backyard with a tree in it, it was a split level, and the windows were pretty hard to break. I liked that place. But then a thought came over me, and I looked at her sadly. "Oh, don't worry. If I got rid of you, Abby would kill me," she assured me. Minutes later, the doctor walked back out and spoke to Laura. When they weren't watching, I jumped off of Laura's lap and made way for the door. When I walked into the big white room, I saw that Abby was no longer lying down. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, getting her shoes on. "Brownie? You're not supposed to be here!" she said, and she picked me up and hugged me. She walked out, and Laura hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe," I heard her whisper. Just then, a police officer walked in. "Would you like to see the remains?" he asked, removing his hat. Laura and Abby nodded slowly, then we walked silently out of the building, into the car. We were going on another car ride, but I could sense that this ride would not be so joyful.

 **Again, so sorry about the late update, I had lots of writer's block and I found this new app that's really fun. Hopefully, you didn't lose interest in the story while I was away. Please review, and tell me how long you want the story to be!**


	5. Something in the Air

**Hey, guys, I'm back. I know I haven't been very active lately. Just been super busy with track and field and softball. Will try to be more active. Also, a question for you: how long should I make this story? Got lots of ideas in mind, just don't know if I should use them. Read, review and enjoy!**

When I stared back at the charred remains of our home, I realized how much I wanted this. How much I needed it. I turned to Abby for reassurance that everything was okay, but when I looked at her, she was quietly crying into the shoulder of her mom. That's when I realized how bad this situation was. Where would we go next? What would we do? All I knew was that we would stick together, like a family would. We stood there in silence for over 20 minutes, but I didn't care. I can't imagine how many memories they would have shared in that house, when her father was still alive. I guess you're wondering how I know that he's dead and not divorced. Well, when Abby was cleaning me, she told me a little bit more about herself. She said that her father died in a work accident, and he left her lots of his money in his will. After a while, a police officer walked up to them and started speaking. I tuned in to the conversation. "We know what started the fire. We inspected the remains thoroughly to find this." He held up the burnt-out shell of a firecracker. "Sabotage. Someone has attacked your house, and I feel that there will be several more, so wherever your next house is, it should be hidden. We have some great choices for you, if you want, and your insurance covers the cost of everything." He held out several pieces of paper to Laura, and she gingerly took them. "Thank you." "Until you've decided, we also have a house for you to stay in," he continued. "Would you like to go?" Abby and Laura shared a look, a look that meant that they were ready to leave. Laura nodded, and Abby beckoned to me. I followed them into the car. On the way to our temporary house, I sat in Abby's lap, and she stroked me the whole way there. The car ride was very smooth, fast, and not long at all. Sadly, I was not able to hang my head out of the window; police officer's orders. When we got there, I padded out of the car, and turned to face a small and cozy log cabin. It was very cool. I had never seen anything like this before. "It's very… small," commented Laura. "I'm sorry about your accommodations. But remember, it's only temporary," said the police officer. "Well, I for one, love it!" said Abby, twirling around on the fresh green grass. "And one more thing," said the officer as a boy walked out from behind the cottage. He was about Abby's age, maybe older, and he had short, curly blond hair. "This is Josh." Josh gives a small wave. "Since you guys are totally off the grid, he can help you with pumping water for baths and whatnot. He will also help with your solar panels and electrical grid. I guess I'll leave you to get settled in, then." With those being his final words, the police officer hopped into his car and drove off. When Abby looked at Josh, I could smell something funny in the air. I don't know what it was, but I know for sure that it had something to do with those two. "Now, Brownie, we never did get to finish our bath, did we?" said Abby, and she scooped me up and carried me to the backyard of our new house.

 **Again, super super sorry for the late chapter. From now on, I think that I'm going to upload one once a week, on the weekends. I have just had a lot of writer's block for this story, so I'm going to take it one chapter at a time. Remember to answer my question and review!**


	6. Tree House

**Hey guys, back again earlier than one week later. The only reason that I changed my update times was because I wanted to be consistent, and to have a well thought-through chapter every time. Now I sound like a commercial. ANYWAYS, the point is that I will faithfully upload one chapter every Sunday, or earlier. Please review!**

The backyard was huge. Ginormous. Humongous. Gigantic. It dwarfed Abby's old backyard, and that was the biggest yard that I had ever seen, until now. This one had a big garden, still in bloom, with carrots, cucumbers, peas, potatoes, tomatoes, and a series of beautiful flowers, like roses and lilies. It also had a huge tree, with a small tree house on top. The lawn was the same as the one in the front: fresh, green and clipped to perfection. Whoever lived in this house before us must have been obsessed with gardening and all that stuff. Or maybe the municipal government just wanted to keep this house nice for those who needed. That thought brought me to the discussion we had earlier with the police officer. Sabotage? Why would anyone want to hurt Abby and her mother on purpose? They were nice enough to take me in, but who could they have angered? Or maybe it was random? Some outlaw, making his way through the town and setting peoples' houses on fire? Either way, I'm glad that Abby and Laura are safe and sound. This time, Abby finally got to finish her scrubbing. My fur was still slightly burnt in some places, so she gave me a haircut too. Josh came out to the back as well, to help pump water for my bath. When all of the scrubbing and scratching until my charred fur was crystal clear finally finished, I shook off my fur, and water droplets were sent splattering everywhere. Abby shrieked, but then collapsed into a fit of laughter. Josh did too. While they were rolling around on the ground, I gingerly stepped out of the trough that I was bathing in, padded over to the tree house and scaled to the top of it, disappearing from sight. "Brownie! Get down from there!" shouted Abby, who noticed that I was gone. But I didn't listen. I was exploring the tree house for any interesting artifacts. I found an old bike and a lot of dust, but other than that, I couldn't see anything cool or rare. Until I turned the corner, and came face-to-face with a huge book! It was taller than me! I walked around it, and that's when the awe really hit me. Giant bookshelves lined with every type of novel there was surrounded the room. Comics, non-fiction, fantasy, sci-fi, romance, mystery… I could go on and on. That's when it hit me. The tree house was only a façade. There was a whole other part of the tree, hidden in the foliage. That was the part that housed the library. Down below, I could hear Abby and Josh having a conversation. "I have to go up there and get her," said Abby. "Are you sure? That's a pretty big tree. About ten feet," said Josh. I could almost hear Abby rolling her eyes at him, it was that obvious. "I've been in house fire, and I see pained animals at the shelter I volunteer for every day. Do I look like the girly-girl type?" I peeked around the corner to see how Josh would respond. Abby stood there, hands on hips, and Josh put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I'm just saying." Abby rolled her eyes again, then grabbed a branch and started climbing up the tree. I don't know why she acts so weird around him. "I might as well come with you," said Josh, grabbing a fallen tree branch. "And I'll bring this, just in case we see any spiders." Abby just shook her head. She had already gotten used to the teasing. I barked at them to come faster. The surprise might be able to wait, but I couldn't. "Hey, Brownie. We're coming, don't worry," Abby said, waving. It took them about two minutes to climb the tree, whereas it took me thirty seconds. I shook my head at the thought. Humans. So slow. When they finally reached the top they looked around. "Not much, to be honest," commented Josh. I barked at them, almost beckoning them, to turn the corner with me. "Okay, okay Brownie. We're coming." Abby turned to Josh. "What could he possibly have to show us?" Josh just shrugged. And then, finally, they turned the corner. Abby's jaw dropped wide open, as did Josh's.

 **So this means that because I published this today, I will not be publishing one on Sunday. Also, I know that the dog is starting to think more like a human now, but let's just pretend that she knows that the municipal government runs the police office, and that she knows what the word ginormous means, because honestly, I don't. Anyways, please review, because I totally and completely appreciate your support.**


	7. A Dusty, Dirt Road

**Hey guys, I'm back. You may notice that I will upload chapters sometimes earlier than a week later, and some later than a week later. Try and check this story about every three days or so, because . Read, review and enjoy!**

"Oh. My. Gosh," said Abby with awe. Josh nodded, in agreement. They immediately went to it, exploring every inch of the library. Abby ran her fingers across all of the hardcover spines of the books. "They have all the great re-reads in here," Abby said, pulling out one. She blew the dust off of the cover and the title of the book was revealed in golden letters. _The Hobbit._ She continued walking along that shelf, pulling out books and putting them back as she went. _Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, Michael Vey._ "Yes! They have my favourite!" she whooped. She held an old, leather bound book in her hands. The title read _Black Beauty_. "Hey, you've read that one too?" asked Josh. She nodded. "Again and again and again." "So did I," Josh said. "I did it as a book report for my school." Abby beamed, then disappeared behind another shelf.She Josh and Abby were exploring the library for at least 10 minutes. After a while, I barked, to let them know that I was still here. "Poor guy," said Josh. "The books are getting all of the attention." Abby laughed, but I didn't find that very funny. "I think he's getting restless," said Abby. "Maybe we should take him for a walk." "Yeah, that is a good idea. I know a park that's not far from here. We could walk him there and back," suggested Josh. They both walked out of the library, taking some books with them, and they began their slow descent to the ground. I however took a running start and leaped out of the tree, catapulting myself to the ground. Only then did I realize that there was a ten-foot drop waiting for me at the bottom. "Brownie, no!" shrieked Abby, but it was too late. I had already landed. I lay on the soft grass, dazed, for a couple of seconds. Then, I hop up and start barking at them to hurry up again. It was very hard to believe that I didn't hurt myself. I guess the fresh grass was cushier than I thought. Abby basically flew down the tree. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she says, wrapping me in a big hug. I see over her shoulder that Josh already made it down from the tree house. There was a pained look on his face. Was he jealous? No, it was something else. I just needed to find out. "Ready to go?" Abby asked, and right as she turned around to face Josh, a forced smile came to his face. "Yep." "Oh, dang it," Abby said, slapping herself in the face. "I just realized that we don't have a leash." I was just about to argue that I wouldn't chase any squirrels when Josh said, "Don't worry. I have one." Why would he have a dog leash just lying around? There was definitely something fishy about this guy. "I'll run to the garage and get it." Abby followed him. "There's a garage here?" "Oh yeah. It has enough room for three cars and then some," Josh bragged. We followed him to another part of the house that was covered by the undergrowth. He brushed away some leaves that were covering a small handle. He grabbed the handle and yanked it up, revealing a large, gray and very empty garage. He walked to the corner and grabbed a small leash out of a cardboard box marked 'Stuff' in black Sharpie. It was red leather with fancy black designs on it. By then, Abby had let me out of her arms to explore the garage. Josh dropped it on accident, then they both reached down to grab it, Abby's hand resting on his. They stood there for a moment, and their eyes lifted to each other's. Abby's, an emerald green, and Josh's, a muddy brown. Josh slowly slipped his hand out from under Abby's, the leash still in hand. He coughed. "Uh, here," he said, and he shoved it at her. "Thanks," she said in a barely audible tone. Abby took it from his hand. She walked up to me and clipped it onto my old, dirty collar that Glynda and Matt had given me. I knew that this time, I was not going to be chained to a post. I could get out of this collar and leash if I wanted to. "Looks like you're going to need a new collar too, aren't you buddy?" she stated. I barked in agreement. I really needed to get out of this collar. It smelled too much of Matt and Glynda's backyard, and it brought back all of the horrible memories. "Come on, Brownie," she continued, and I happily walked on beside her. "The park's just this way," Josh said, and we started on our way down a narrow, dusty dirt road. One that was barely noticeable between the thick, heavily treed forest.

 **One question for you to mull over: have you done the Yanny or Laurel exercise? If so, tell me what you heard, and then I will reveal to everyone what I heard. Deal?**


	8. School

**So here I am again, not really what I should do in the story next so if u have any ideas…. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Anyways, somebody responded to my Yanny or Laurel question, so I will tell you that I heard Yanny. I heard Yanny, then Laurel like one time, but now all I hear is Yanny. Please review!**

The park was really fun. Monkey bars, swing set, slide… none of which I got to use. However, there was actually a dog park attached to it, with a bunch of mini hurdles and a trampoline. I still saw Abby and Josh secretly looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. I roll my eyes at the thought of it. Weird. We came back to the dog park over the next few weeks. We settled into the routine of living in a cottage. Every day, Abby would wake up, get dressed, then she would go downstairs for breakfast. She would arrive downstairs to a plate piled high with hot steaming pancakes and a little note that her mom had written before she ran off to her office job, early in the morning. The note usually said _Share with Josh! (and Brownie),_ for Laura knew Abby's eating habits, as did I. Most of the time, Abby would sit there and taunt me with the pancakes, slowly cutting them, then spearing them with her fork and eating them. She made comments like "This is so good!" and "Yummm, delicious" until I couldn't take it anymore. At that point, I was already on the table and the pancakes were all gone. Right at that moment, everyday like clockwork, Josh would walk down the stairs, and he would stare at me, eating the last of the pancake crumbs and licking up the syrup. He mutters something about coming down earlier, then he would make himself a bowl of cereal. Abby always apologized. After that came the most dreadful thing ever. Abby left. She LEFT! The first day that she left started like this.

Abby walked up to me and said, "Okay Brownie, I'm going to have to go now." She patted my head then started to walk off, but I bit the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull. Abby stopped, then turned around. "Brownie! No! Bad dog!" I started to whimper at this comment. I didn't like it when Abby called me that, even though she did it all the time. Like when I pulled all of the clothes out of her drawers, and when I ran away with her homework, and when I ate the homework that I ran away with… My next plan is to take a chomp out of her computer. Anyways, she continued speaking. "Thanksgiving break is over, Brownie. I have to go to school now." Then she would scratch me behind the ears. It was the first time that I had heard anything about this 'school', and I already didn't like it one bit. "Goodbye Brownie," she said, and she nodded to Josh. They were almost out of the door when I decided that school would not take Abby away from me. No way in a million years. I ran up and jumped up onto her shoulders. This was no small feat, might I add, considering Abby's whopping height of 5 11". Especially since I wasn't even halfway done my growth yet. "Brownie!" Abby said, stifling a laugh. "Get off!" Josh started to laugh too. Abby just stood there for a moment, with me on her back and Josh laughing and pointing at her. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms, and that's when I knew that I had won this argument. "You can come to school with me."

 **Hope you liked that chapter, should get another one up maybe this week, but probably next week. I was also wondering if I should add some kind of magical component in here. Not something super crazy, but something like a teacher being a wizard or something. I don't know, but I'm running out of things to write about (as said earlier) and I'm really a fiction writer at heart. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. The Principal's Office

**Hey guys, I'm back after a long break. Sorry about that. I had like a lot of writer's block, and I was super busy so… I also figured out that my story doesn't make sense. You can expect me to take big breaks in between chapters during the summer, because I will be busy. Hope you like this one and please review!**

I jumped off of Abby's back, letting out a bark of victory. I knew that I had won this time, and I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was with Abby. She zipped open her handbag and tapped the inside, motioning for me to go inside. I hopped in and spun around three times, then I lay down. The rest of the space was crowded with books. Some of them were from the library, but most of them weren't. Then she zipped it shut, and I was engulfed in black darkness. She picked up the bag and started out the open door. I could faintly hear her conversation with Josh; they were discussing what classes they got and blah blah blah. I don't know why humans spend most of their time talking. It's sooooo boring. So I spent most of the way to school sleeping. I could tell when we got there because Abby and Josh's conversation was drowned out by the noise of other people milling about, talking, and locker doors slamming. Before Josh and Abby parted, Josh yelled over the pandemonium, "See you later!" and then he retreated into the crowd of students. Abby pushed her way through a sea of random people, muttering a couple of words under her breath, "Number one-seventy-eight, locker number one-seventy-eight." When she found it, her bag (and me) were set down on the ground with a thud. As she turned the dial on the lock for her locker, she was hoping that her first day of school wouldn't be that horrible. The locker door opened with a squeal, and she gently picked up her bag and set it inside. She unzipped it, then she took a couple of books out. Perfect. That made way more space for me. "You're going to have to stay in here," she told me. I barked loudly, reminding her that I go where she goes. It just so happened that at the exact moment that I barked, a man in squeaky shoes and a fancy suit walked by. He stopped walking, then turned around to face Abby. "What do you have there, Miss Séaunde?" he asked in a deep voice. "Uh, nothing," Abby responded, shoving me behind her back. "Hmmm," he said, and he reached around and grabbed me. I squirmed, snarling and moving around. "A dog!" he exclaimed, and he dropped me on the floor. Thankfully, I landed on my feet. "I'm allergic to dogs!" He ran around, waving his hands in the air and screaming, moving as far away from me as he could. Then he sneezed. And he kept on sneezing, for quite a long time. All of the students around us were laughing so hard, some of them were rolling on the ground. Abby just stood there, terrified bout what might happen to her next. Even though she was expecting this, she still cringed when he screamed, "Séaunde, to the principal's office! NOW!" and he pointed his finger down a long hallway, with a door at the end. Abby calmly picked me up, and started down that hallway. When we got closer to the door, I noticed that there were a couple of small wooden chairs around it, and Abby sat down on one. We waited outside the door for a while, but then a lady in fancy glasses poked her head out. "Miss Abigail, please come in," she said, and she opened the door wider for us. Abby stood up, and as she pushed her chair back, it screeched on the ground, leaving black marks on the tiled floor. She walked through the open door her head held high. Even though she acted calm, I could feel her hands shaking as she held me tight.

 **Okay, everybody, thanks for reading that. Again, I apologize for the big break. Just to clear up about what I said with my story not making sense, Brownie is still small enough to be carried around because it only felt like half of her life was wasted. But really, it was only a few months. And also because she was kind of the second smallest of her litter. And thank you for staying and reading my chapters, even though I take long breaks and have mediocre writing. Please review!**


End file.
